The Loveseat
by sultana x
Summary: Warning: Contains graphic, sexually explicit material! No plot-line whatsoever, just pure lemony smut. Enjoy.


His lips touched hers softly, lightly, at first. He slid his arms around her, one encircling her tiny waist to draw her closer, the other slipping to her nape so his fingers could thread upward into her hair.

A shudder worked through her body, from the soles of her feet all the way to the top of her head. The kiss grew. It ripened, deepened, and heated. She found herself clinging to him, kissing him back, opening to his tongue and tangling hers with his.

He kissed her and kissed her, then kissed her some more. Her heart was racing and she couldn't catch her breath but she couldn't care. Her entire body was alive with wanting him.

He finally pulled away. She couldn't help her groan. She'd somehow ended up reclining on the loveseat with him leaning over her.

She opened her eyes and found her gaze meeting his. She tried hard to read the look in his eyes, there was desire there. And something else, something that she'd seen when Blaise looked at Ginny. Something she saw in the mirror when she'd seen Draco. Something that she'd love, but couldn't bring herself to, call love.

"Come on, Malfoy. You win" She said. She was on fire, every nerve ending in her body screaming for more. "I want you. Tonight. Now." He stared at her-- stunned maybe.

"This isn't a battle, Granger. I wasn't trying to get you into bed… That kiss got carried away. I didn't mean it to go that far."

She reached out and unbuttoned his shirt, only one button. Then the next. "You know what? I really don't care." Draco couldn't believe his ears, he was hoping that this wasn't some dream that he'd wake up from in a minute.

She kept on unbuttoning his black shirt, loving the feel and the smell of the crisp cotton. She noticed that he didn't put his hand on hers in any attempt to stop her.

She unbuttoned the last button and slid her hands over his chest, moving upwards to his shoulders. She watched him close his eyes. Sliding her hands lower again, she raked his nails lightly over his nipples. He sucked in a sharp breath. "Make it good, Draco." She whispered.

He stared down at her. His hands—were they shaking a little?—went to start unbuttoning her pink scrubs.

She watched his gaze focus on her breasts and she knew that her breasts were hard and visible beneath the thin cotton of her scrubs. She wasn't wearing a bra.

He started unbuttoning her shirt slowly, one by one, all the way. Her shirt fell open, just a little, with every button he unfastened, revealing a ribbon of flesh down the center of her body. He slowly pulled her pants off, sliding her underwear down with it.

He lifted her up slightly, so he could slide the shirt off of her shoulders. He focused on her chest and all breath shuttered out of him when he did. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Hermione…" He whispered. His hands smoothed a path over her shoulders, breasts, belly… and then back up again to her breasts where they lingered.

She let her head fall backward. His palms on her were not enough, even when he squeezed. "Please, Draco." She whimpered.

He drew his fingertips over her nipples then. Finally. Pressure, tugging, tender pinches. She opened her mouth and trembled violently with every touch.

Draco drew back, off of the loveseat, so he was kneeling between her naked legs. He then slid his hands over her abdomen, down her legs, as if compelled to touch every part of her.

"You're more beautiful than I've ever dreamed." He whispered. He stroked a hand over her center and hesitated there. She moved her thighs apart, moaning slightly.

Swearing softly, Draco let his fingers burrow in her center. Softly exploring, probing, just a little at a time. Deliberately teasing. His movements slow. When one finger slid inside her, she moaned and whimpered, and that seemed to be what finally broke the dam of his restraint and drove him totally over the edge.

Bending over her, he captured a breast in his mouth, sucking the hard nipple between his teeth even while his fingers deepened their invasion. His fingers slid in and out, their pace faster than before.

She moved her hips against his hand, silently begging for more. At last, his mouth released her breast and moved down her body. Lips and tongue and teeth making a fiery wet path down her belly. Moving lower and lower.

His fingers withdrew and his hands spread her open, his head bend lower as he buried his face between her legs. His tongue snaked out a slow, hot lick.

His hands spread her open even wider with his fingers so his tongue could delve inside. One hand slid beneath her buttocks, to tip her up, as he delved deeper. Devouring her from inside and out.

Hermione cried out, he hands pressing to his head. Every sound she made seemed to drive his hunger, until his feeding became so frenzied that his teeth scraped over her clitoris with every lap of his tongue. He still strove to lick more deeply than before, to taste more of her. It was as if he couldn't get enough.

She screamed aloud when she came, her entire body spasming, twitching. This only served to make him keep lapping, sucking, and biting her gently, until she thought she might break apart.

But it wasn't over.

He'd shed his jeans at some point, and now he gripped her shoulders. He pulled her upright and around on the loveseat until her legs were on either side of him, where he knelt on the floor.

He gripped her buttocks and pulled her forwards, off the settee, and onto his rock-hard erection.

It was so big that she felt him stretching her as he sank himself into her, but she was so damn wet that he entered her easily, deeply. She was still spasming from her orgasm and was on the verge of begging for mercy. Until he moved his hips.

When he moved his hips, she had no desire whatsoever to be free. All she wanted was to take him in deeper. She clung to his shoulders, moving over him, and he caught a breast in his mouth again, using his teeth far more aggressively than he had before.

His hands on her backside squeezed, fingers pinching now and then as he pulled her down onto him, harder with every thrust.

She sucked in a sharp breath, going still with shock and sensation. He jerked her hips forward, driving his cock deeper; then he pulled back and drove in again and yet again. Harder, deeper, and it felt so fucking good.

She came again, and she thought he was too, but the sensations were overwhelming, blinding, deafening. As he drove to the very depths of her, she crushed her body against him, taking everything he gave her.

He held her there, her body wrapped around his. He slowly lay back on the floor, taking her with him. He snuggled into her and held her tenderly. As the echoes of passion slowly ebbed, she lay her head onto his chest and fell asleep.

Looking down at her, Draco knew that he was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
